(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of flame tamer for use in a barbeque burner box and more particularly to flame tamers that have protruding openings for guiding the heat energy from heat sources toward particular directions so that the heat energy can be evenly distributed to enhance the cooking efficiency. The invention relates also to ways of arrangement of the flame tamers in the barbeque burner box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A known flame tamer for a barbeque burner box is to be bridged on a barbeque burner box above a heat source. This design of flame tamer has a double-beveled configuration. Small holes may be made on the flame tamer for allowing upward hot air to pass. However, this design of flame tamer cannot distribute heat energy evenly throughout the whole area of the barbeque cooking surface. During cooking, there is a temperature difference between the hot spot around the center of the barbeque cooking surface and the cold spot around the border of the barbeque grill. This temperature difference results in low cooking efficiency and waste of fuel energy, and the food tends to be overcooked or undercooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,395 teaches the use of a board in a barbeque burner box above a heat source to enhance heat distribution. However, this arrangement cannot evenly distribute heat energy throughout the whole cooking area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,778 teaches the application of apertures to guide heat source. This measure still cannot achieve even distribution of heat source. U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,359 teaches the use of a resistant metal plate for placing over the burners. The plate has a series of louvered openings which allow heat to rise from the barbeque flames while blocking the flames.
Because conventional designs cannot guide heat source to be evenly distributed over the whole area of the barbeque cooking surface, the temperature around the center area of the barbeque cooking surface will be relatively higher than the border area of the barbeque cooking surface, resulting in low cooking efficiency and waste of fuel gas.